The Path of Betrayal
by the written princess
Summary: For eight years the were friends until their act of betrayal pushed her out of their lives. Now five years later they need her help, but will she be willing to give the help they so desperately need? Mature for adult situations and language. Not romantic.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey everyone my last attempt at an HP fan fiction didn't go over very well aka no one read it so here I am back to try it once again and this time I am staying away from the lovey dovey stuff. No this time I am going to go with the nontraditional story line of little or no romance. Why? Well, the truth is I feel like it plus I haven't read one like this yet so here it goes.

Remember this is not a story of forgive and forget. Hermione is not some simpering girl who is easily hurt, but when she does get hurt it tends to be deep. It is also entirely STUPID to piss her off.

BTW I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter unfortunately they all belong to J.K. Rowling

Prologue

For five years the wizarding world of Europe has stood in peace form the evil that once was Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. It was happy time that was celebrated everyday now years later. Those who had died were forever remembered by two memorials. One stood in Diagon Alley as well as on the grounds of the rebuilt school of Hogwarts. And those who had lived were now heroes although three were more legendary than all the others put together.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and one Hermione Grangers exploits were so well know that books had and were currently being published detailing their adventures that had made them the hero's they were seen as today. Their friendship was one that many longed to have. Theirs was a friendship so true it could have been said at one time they were truly family. That was until the boys made their fateful decision to push Hermione out of their lives.

It was that decision that the boys made that they may very soon regret more than anything else they have ever done. For their worlds light was slowly beginning to diminish as a new dark lord was once again make his presence known. Soon our hero's were going to hear the call to arms, but could Hermione put aside her feelings of anger and betrayal and once again run in to battle with those who have done her wrong? Or will she succumb to her feelings and join those that fight against that which has given the world the hope that once was needed so badly.

A/N: I hope some of you can see where I am taking this. It is rated mature due to the facts that there will be sex and a whole lot of cussing, so if you have any issue with that get over it or don't read it I could care less either way. Now, see that button on the bottom of the page do me a favor and click and review. I don't care if you don't like it because you still have an opinion on it


	2. Chapter One

I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Chapter One

The early morning sun shone through the windows of Hermione Granger's bed room waking her from slumber. Stretching the sleep from her bones she felt the hand of the previous nights lover skim across her hip. Slow she sat up to see Seamus Finnegan her on/off lover/friend with benefits laying next to her the silk sheets sitting on the lowest point imaginable of his back. He began to stir at her movements.

Sighing softly he looked up her a grin upon his face. "Morning love, I trust slept as well as I did." His eyes were twinkling in amusement no doubt remembering escapades of last night. "What are you doing up this early anyway?"

"I go back to work today Seamus." Hermione replied in return. Getting up she busied herself with her return to work routine. Seamus smiled and nodded as he too went about his normal routine as well. Peaking around the bathroom wall calling after him before he floo'd away. "I'll be back in two weeks f you're still single when I return." With another smile and wink he was gone leaving Hermione alone to get ready.

When she had graduated everyone expected her to further her education which she did, just not in a field that everyone figured on. Everyone was expecting a Healer, a Teacher, or Potions Mistress, but Hermione had other plans. She decided on becoming an Auror. The path least expected of her due to her talents and interests, but she didn't care it was her life.

It took Hermione a little over 1 year complete the 3 year course. Far above the rest of the rest of students, even her former best friends, she was offered a job (several jobs actually) after only 6 months which she accepted, and still had to this day. Hermione Jane Granger was a Personal Auror the Minister of Magic, the wizarding version of the muggles Secret Service. Being a P.A. meant you were the best of the best. A tops Auror, and Hermione was one of them.

The only problem she had was the schedule. Two weeks on and one week on tended to be hard on some, but she managed. It wasn't like she had any family that remembered her anyways. No, they were still in Australia with no memory of who she was.

With quick look round Hermione felt she had everything she need for her extended stay at work. Without a moment to spare she warded her home and stepped out the door and headed to the nearest apperation point.

The streets near her home were still fairly quiet due to the early weekend hour. Not one to dally Hermione picked up her step and made it to the point in her fastest time yet. With a quick turn on the spot she arrived at the Ministry of Magic and was alarmed to find the amount of people that were already there.

Realizing something big had happened during her time off she broke into a sprint headed straight to the Ministers office. Without knocking she headed in. It was obvious to her that she was expected by the look on Minister of Magic's face that she was expected. Furrowing her brow she asked the much needed question of "What in bloody hell happened!"

"Geez Hermione, I've never heard you use language like that before." Hermione blanched. She knew that voice only too well though she had not heard it in ages. It was the voice of her former friend Harry Potter.

A/N: Ok everyone here is the first official chapter of Path of Betrayal. I truly hope you enjoyed. In the net chapter I will finally get to what actually happened to our favorite trio. Until then please review.


	3. Chapter Two

I do not own any of the HP Characters.

Chapter 2

As Hermione stood there not daring to look to her right in the chair that Harry sat in. All of the memories that she for so long suppressed came flooding back.

FLASHBACK

_The morning shone brightly through the window of the room that once had belonged to Charlie Weasley waking her from her slumber, and with a stretch of her back Hermione began to ready herself for the day. It was nice to finally be able to have a normal life without a dark shadow looming over head constantly. Soon she was on her way down the rickety steps, unwittingly heading toward her doomed friendship._

_Leaping across the last two steps Hermione bounced into the kitchen only to be stopped by the odd sight of Ron, Harry, and Ginny sitting close together whispering amongst themselves. The sight was odd due to the fact that these days when it came to Harry and Ginny being together Ron was far away it was something about it being "awkward" is what he said. _

"_Oh, Hermione." Ginny said with a grin that looked like the cat ate the canary. "Good morning. I thought you were going to sleep the day away. Your always up so early, no matter you're up now, and with perfect timing. Harry was just saying that he needed to talk to you. Weren't you Harry?" _

_Harry looked completely put out by the situation. Something was wrong. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. Ginny was up to something, the manipulative bitch. Hermione just wished Harry could see what everyone else could._

_Sighing Harry finally turned to look at Hermione, "Yeah I guess. Umm Hermione could you take a seat it's kind of weird you standing by the door." Quickly moving over to the table a small blush upon her face because Harry was right, it was weird, she took a seat. _

"_Ok, shoot Harry, the look on your face is making me nervous" She responded as she settled in to her seat for what she figured was going to be a long conversation by the look on his face._

"_Hermione after everything we have been through we deserve to have a normal life, right?"_

"_Of course we do. No question about that."_

"_Good I'm glad you agree because you see I think that maybe you should step back out of my life a little."_

_A look of puzzlement crossed Hermione's face. "What?!" Her angry growl echoed throughout the room. _

"_Well it's just that…"Harry began but was cut off by Hermione rising from her seat angrily. She got it. For Merlin's sake a deaf man could have gotten it. He wanted to dump their friendship for a girl a fucking slut of a girl._

"_You know what Harry, I get it. Ginny wants to be the third part of the trio." Harry moved to interrupt her. Probably something about it really being his idea, like that was even half way true. "Don't even attempt to lie to me Harry. We all know Ginny is a fame seeking slut." Hermione's anger was getting the best of her._

"_Hey that's my sister Hermione." Ron finally spoke. "And it's not like we need you any more anyways, what with the dark lord being gone and such." Everyone knew he had just said the wrong thing, especially to an already pissed of witch._

_Her magic coursed through the room as she tried to remain in control. "Ron, how stupid are you? Pissing off and already pissed of witch especially someone as powerful as I am. My god you're an idiot." He made a move to speak and with a snap of her fingers he was silenced. "Well I guess this is goodbye than. Harry good luck with your whore and Ron try not to get yourself killed. I'll see you two at the Auror Academy, by the way I was accepted too. Just thought you might like to know."_

_Turning to leave she felt a hand on her arm, it was Harry. He looked as if he had just realized his mistake "Potter I suggest you let me go." He didn't "I said: LET ME GO." Hermione shouted and a wave of magic pushed him from her. The force was so violent that it blasted all the glass in the widows out. The scared voice of Mrs. Weasley could be heard outside as she tried to figure out what had happened._

_With a snap of her fingers Hermione's trunk stood beside her and with one more look around the destroyed room she turned on the spot and apperated away._

_She hadn't spoken to them since, unless it was 100% necessary. In truth, the last time she had spoken to Ron and/or Harry was at the Academy when she caught Harry on fire, by 'accident' of course. Never once did they try to apologize nor try to seek any kind of friendship again._

END OF FLASHBACK

As the memories came flooding back she knew she needed to regain her composure. Something was going on in the wizarding world that's the only reason he would ever be there. They needed her help, but could she give it to them?

A/N: Hey everyone so that is what happened. Yes there is Ginny bashing, but I liked the idea. So please review. Also thanks to "Advice Giver"


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: Don't kill me. I'm sorry this is has been one hell of a chapter to right. So here is chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3

She needed to speak. She had to say something. It had been 5 minutes since she had been standing there doing nothing. In all actuality it had really only been 30 seconds, but you know who's counting. Deciding that she needed to do something, she finally spoke.

"Potter," She paused. What the hell was there to say after so many years of not speaking? Being the Hermione she now was the sarcastic answer sounded best, "Pleasure to see you, as always."

"You too, Hermione," replied Harry in an actually somewhat sincere tone.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione turned her attention to the Minster of Magic. "Ok, Kingsley. What in the god forsaken world is going on here?" She purposely asked Kingsley by name because Harry, being the Golden Boy he was, would want to be the one to explain the whole thing.

The Minister frowned he knew the bad blood, and what Hermione issues were with her former friends. "Hermione," He began warningly. "There has been an attack on our embassy in the States."

"Is that all?" She asked quirking her eyebrows. "Potter wouldn't be here if there wasn't more, would he?"

Shaking his head he motioned for her to sit. "No, you are completely right Hermione. Mr. Potter would not be here if that was all that was going on." He said as she took a seat. "This is actually the 3rd attack on a British Wizarding embassy in a week."

"What!?" Hermione exclaimed. "The 3rd attack in a week, and I am just now hearing about it?" Righting the chair she knocked down as she stood in her frustrated exclamations. "Minister it is my job to protect you."

"Hermione we didn't realize the attacks were connected last night." Harry replied earnestly trying to calm her down. His hand rested on her arm as if some kind physical contact would subdue her.

Glairing she wrenched her arm out of his grip, "1) Its Granger to you. 2) Don't touch. 3) What is the connection? And 4) what is our next move?" She said returning her attention back to the Minister.

"Hermione, I am going to let Mr. Potter take it from here." Noticing her not so subtle glare, Kingsley decided to tell her why Harry was the one to tell her. "He knows the information better than I do at this time. I figure you can get the most from his explanations" Standing he made is way out of the room. "Use my office for as long as you need. Hermione no worries about when you will be done. The Wizarding world needs you more than I do right now. You are relived of your PA duties until further notice." With a nod of understanding he proceeded out of the room.

Reluctantly turning to Harry, she decided it was time to get this over with. "Ok Potter spit it out."

A/N: I know its short and I have been promising longer chapters, but the good news is I finally have a direction for this story. That means longer more detailed chapters. That means explaining Hermione's new attitude.

Reviews Please.


	5. Hey Readers

Hey Readers,  
I am sorry about the extensive delay in chapters, but i must admit i had a really bad case of writers block when it came to writing in general. I want to thank my old readers and the new ones i get everyday. So, now the good news. I have been inspired to once again start writing on most of my stories. No more really long delays. So, yayness to that. Expect a new set of chapters no later than Tuesday (Gomen nasai, i have work all weekend).

Yours Truly,  
the written princess

P.S. For list of stories being updated please see my page on this site.


	6. Chapter Four

A/N: Yay I am back, sorry about the delays

Chapter Four.

Harry sat in the chair across from Hermione Granger and took in how she changed. Of course he had seen these changes during the time at the academy, but that was nothing compared the woman that sat in front of him. With her long tight slack covered legs, the ample chest covered in her black fitted robes, and her honey brown hair that hung in a water fall of waves down her back in a pony tail. She was a beautiful to behold, but no doubt she was dangerous.

Clearing his throat Hermione raised and elegant eyebrow. "Right the embassy's." He said running finger around the top of his collar. When did the room become so warm? "No one noticed the connection until last night because of the runes."

"Runes?" Hermione asked finally getting why she was called on to the case.

"Yeah at first they were just thought to be part of the building's structure. Something like Hogwarts has to protect it." Harry had finally read Hogwarts: a history. "That was until last night."

"What changed about last night's attack?" Hermione leaned forward truly interested in what was developing before her.

"The American embassy is the newest embassy. It doesn't have Runes in its walls. No, someone actually wrote them on a wall in blood during the attack." He said passing Hermione the file that had been put together. Silence filled the room as Hermione began to review it painstakingly slow.

Finally sitting back she looked Harry in the eye. "Looks like whoever it is likes attention. I mean look at the way line up the bodies. Of those who have been killed." She said referencing the pictures that the file held. "Potter, do you mind if I take the file and get back to you in the morning?"

"No, of course not feel free to take it." He said obviously the meeting was ending. "See you at say 8 your office?"

"Hmmm…?" The file had distracted her once again. "Oh, right that works. See you then Potter." She never looked back up, but couldn't help on last jab at him before her left. "Oh." Harry stopped his hand on the door handle. "Sorry you had to find out about little Miss Weasley's infidelity like that." The door slammed showing he had left.

Harry stormed down the hallway. How dare she say that to him? True he probably deserved it, but hell how could she stoop so low? Hermione Granger certainly had changed and not only in looks, was she truly a different person. He had no idea what he thought about that.

Grabbing a handful of flow powder Harry floo'd home to the flat that he now shared with his long time friend, Ronald Weasley. Stepping in he noticed that the Ron must have come home early as well, and he must be cooking as well. Noting from the way the curse word hung in the air that it wasn't going too well.

"Hey Ron." He called stepping into the flour covered kitchen "what on earth is going on here? What, did you get in to a fight with a flour sack and lose." Harry asked laughing

"Oh shut it." Ron said turning the famous Weasley red. " I was just attempting to make some homemade cookies. Obviously it didn't go so well." Taking a damp cloth that Harry had offered him and began wiping himself off. "What are you doing home early anyways? I didn't you have that meeting with Hermione today?"

"Yeah I did." Harry said flopping down in a kitchen chair causing a fresh puff of flour to scatter around.

"From the look on your face I can assume that it didn't go so well." Ron said eyeing Harry before sitting down himself.

"It went ok I guess. I mean I didn't expect it to be that easy given the last few years, but she's changed a lot Ron. And I don't just mean in looks." He sighed leaning back in his chair. "A part of her has become vindictive she's gotten darker."

Leaning back in his chair as well Ron nodded. "Harry what do you expect from her really? Look at what we did to her. Harry we were the only two people she had in the world and we abandoned her." Ron said and then began to laugh "I'm surprised she didn't catch you on fire again the moment you two were alone."

Grabbing a pinch a flour Harry flicked it into Ron's face. "When did you become so smart, mate?"

Wiping his face Ron just laughed "Who know's"

A/N: Ok here is Chapter 4 I hope you enjoyed. I am currently debating on whether or not to change this into a love story or not between or just make it about recovering their friendship. So, you guys decided.


	7. Chapter Five

A/N: Hey everyone. Look, it's been a week and I am updating in timely manner. Hopefully I can keep up with this. So, I know that last time what people thought of turning this into a romantic fic, and I want to thank everyone for their reviews about it. But, the truth is I don't think that if I want this fic to be good that I should change my original plan. I want to apologize to anyone who wanted that, but I hope to make it up to you all by adding a Lemon to this chapter.

I was thinking while going over the reviews that Hermione had changed. One of the things that got stuck in my head was the way I had seen people act to friendship betrayals, and how people react when they feel that they had been abandoned. Hermione having sex this chapter is not just for the hell of it. No, it is actually there to show how she copes with the loneliness caused by Ron and Harry.

I apologize for that really long A/N, but I didn't want any complaints that Hermione was a slut or something.

I own nothing.

Chapter Five

The clock on the wall chimed 5 o'clock letting Hermione know that she had been in the Conference Room for seven eight hours. Not to mention the two hours that she had spent in Minister Kingsley's office before that. Her muscles were becoming sore from being hunched over for so long. She really needed a break, and food she needed food. After a ten minute debate with herself Hermione figured the best plan of action would be go home for the night.

Quickly charming the windows that gave a peak into the Conference Room to look like there was nothing in there except a table and chairs, Hermione warded the door against unwanted walk-ins. Walking down a busy corridor, everyone was heading home for the day, Hermione felt someone grab her arm pulling her into an office.

Lips crushed against hers, and strong masculine hands held hers above her head. Arching her back Hermione pressed fully against her attacker. "Gods Zabini, you're lucky I didn't hex you." Her was voice soft and husky as she went for another kiss.

"Oh, don't I know it, Granger." The Olive skinned Italian chuckled against neck where he had moved to kiss. "But, as you know it's that danger that keeps me from warning you beforehand because I love it." He said before biting down at the hallow of her neck causing her to his loudly.

Hermione growled in frustration unable to get any closer to him "Zabini, I suggest you shut up and fuck me." Laughing he released her hands from above her head. Threading her fingers through his hair she yanked Blaise up for another rough kiss. Her hands then ran down his back yanking his outer robe's down until they were on the floor where hers joined it moments later.

Under Hermione's blouse a black lace bra was to be found as the top had been cast aside only a few moments before. Bending Blaise pulled one of her lovely round breast its lacy cage, and began to suck on its beautifully hard nipple causing Hermione to moan loudly, and press him closer to her soft flesh. Reaching behind her he finally removed the bra freeing both of her breasts to enjoy for his pleasure.

Her bottom lip between her teeth trying to be more quiet and not really succeeding Hermione grabbed both sides of his collar and yanked in opposite directions. Buttons flew everywhere, not that it was anything new and she did that every time they had sex, for she didn't have the patients to do each one, one by one.

The cool air hit Hermione's clit, and she moaned again rushing to get Blaise's off as well. "Fuck, you're so wet for me; aren't you witch?" Zabini whispered huskily in her ear running along her nearly dripping pussy lips. His pants sank down past his hips and knees until he finally kicked them across the room. Taking his extremely hard cock in his hand he hitched Hermione's leg over his hip and leaned in to whisper in her ear one more time. "I am going to fuck you _hard_, Granger. Are you ready?" He asked but didn't wait for a response. He didn't have to. He already knew.

Slapping skin resounded throughout the moderately sized office as Blaise Zabini screwed Hermione Granger against the room's only door. Her soft cries of pleasure mingled with his short grunts as he took her as hard as he could. Grabbing her ass tighter with one hand, and pressing his upper body into her as well to keep her from falling he snaked his hand between their bodies to flick her clit.

Digging her nails into his back breaking the skin, Hermione's cries became shorter and louder whilst she got closer and closer to her completion. Finally with a final loud cry she came sending Zabini with her with a rough growl. They stayed like they were using each other to rest as the caught their breath. One by one Zabini let her feet touch the ground.

Though she may have been wobbly on her legs from her Orgasm, Hermione preceded to gather her clothing and get dressed. "Zabini, you have some of the best timing, and I don't mean when we cum together" she said with a sly wink at him. Blaise simply nodded and brushed his lips against hers one last time before handing Hermione her outer robes.

Taking them in her hands she attempted to fix her hair one last time before she walked out the door and into the no longer crowded corridor. "Pleasure as always, Zabini" she said grabbing the door handle. Not missing her double meaning he took her hand a replied with his usual goodbye "The pleasure is all mine as usual."

A/N: Ok there is chapter 5 I hope you enjoyed it. Expect the next chapter next week. Review please that usually gets me to update faster. As I said before this will not end up being a romantic fic, but it will contain sex again at some point because it is part of who Hermione has become. Also if anyone is interested in becoming my beta email me and we can talk.


End file.
